


People change like the tides in the ocean (at least I think or am I dead wrong?)

by It_is_Rene_Now



Series: 'Amare così forte fa male' - Love so strong it hurts [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "Roadtrip" - Dream and PMbata, Anyways, Break Up Talk, Cheating, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is a Sweetheart, Emotional Hurt, FUCK YALL, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, Fluff and Angst, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, MAN RLLY DO BE A SWEETHEART SOMETIMES AND WE DONT SEE IT :point_right::point_left:, Multi, Sacrifice of Love, Sorry Not Sorry, back to story relevant tags, but like, im not wailing, or we anti-stans and choose to believe dsmp Dream is actual Dream, why is that not a tag, with someone else, yeah - Freeform, you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: Dsmp!Highschool AUDream loves Sapnap more than anything, would love and lose his best friend- boyfriend -as many times as it took to make the other happy.In this situation, their break up. It is no difference.He's always vented out his emotions through... more creative outlets.ROADTRIP FIC POGAll the fuckin roadtrip inspired fanfics are Dream bashing and I cannot deal :pain:
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: 'Amare così forte fa male' - Love so strong it hurts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147076
Comments: 14
Kudos: 183





	People change like the tides in the ocean (at least I think or am I dead wrong?)

There is very little Dream would not do for Sapnap, his best friend, partner, first _true_ love (emphasis on true), and practically his soulmate.

He would bleed himself dry for Sapnap, if the younger man asked him to Jump, he would jump no questions asked, because he is something _more_ when he is with Sapnap, he hoped everything would stay, but he knew people changed as easily as the tides in the oceans did, always moving.

Sapnap's love to him, was no exception.

And for his mistake in assuming that maybe he could hope, his heart was deadened from his wrong.

* * *

Dream had watched, had known the moment Karl and Quackity's love and offer Sapnap thought he didn't know about, began to grow appealing to the younger of the two, wanting to lie in the others arms and stay there, deep in the embrace of people that weren't Dream.

The Blonde wasn't mad though, because looking at the smiling face, flushed and happy whenever the Texan was with the two, soothed the ache in his heart just as much as it inflamed his heartache.

_He would miss driving twenty hours in his Mom's old van, picking up Sapnap to drive to the beach where they first met, all those years ago, he would miss the way Sapnap looked at him when he stood on the cliff, cold wind blowing an upward draft sending his hair swaying in the powerful breeze, bursting out laughing as they see each others messy hair, more so Dreams._

"What a roadtrip," Dream murmurs, tucking away a necklace Sapnap had worked on hard when he first confessed, delicately made of sea glass they found together back when they were younger, preserved for this moment practically.

He ignored the determined look burning in the back of his head as he retreated-

-It was harder to block out the pitied and sympathetic looks he received every time Quackity and Karl approached Sapnap and himself.

* * *

He drove to Sapnap's house, preparing for their monthly roadtrip to the Ocean like they always did, ever since Dream got his license.

The Van was blessedly being quiet today, so it would be easier to surprise his boyfriend with the trip, like he failed so many times before resulting in him pouting for a good two hours of Sapnap's blessed laughing.

He pulls up, lips pulling into a frown as Sapnap hops out of someone else's car, Quackity's to be exact, the two who had clung onto his boyfriend hard in these past weeks following out swiftly.

He was fine with leaving, until he sees them laughing in the front yard, pulling sand out of clothing and admiring _sea glass that only showed up like that, at Dream and Sapnap's ocean, where they met, began their friendship, had begun to love each other there and promised to each other, even if they weren't forever, it would be their forever._

.  
.  
.

He... he feels heartbroken for the first time, since he found out Sapnap was slowly falling out of love with him, watching as Sapnap was pulled into a kiss, gratefully accepting it, holding the other in his arms like a couple nights ago, he had done to Dream, with tense and unsure arms, unlike the sturdy and warm ones they used to be.

His heart warmed and ached and he was so conflicted on his feelings he barely felt when he exited the van, walking forwards as Sapnap slipped back away from Karl, Dreams advances unnoticed until Karl stumbled into Quackity laughing, and Dream was there-

-In front of Sapnap, usually expressive Green eyes blank and unseeing, shining with unshed tears and before anyone can react, whether to pull Dream away, Apologize, or Shout in Surprise-

Dream punches Sapnap. Hard.

"What the Honk-" "WHAT THE HELL MAN-"

Sapnap doesn't hit the ground, but he is pulled into a shaky hug, shocked when a cold chain is slid around his neck in his shock and the two who had shut themselves up after their shouts of surprise and indignance.

"Dream?..." Sapnaps voice trembles dangerously as he realizes the promise necklace, cleaned sea glass, was what Dream hung on his neck.

Dream smiles because that is all he can do in the moment to hold himself back from doing anything else rash, or bursting into tears embarrassingly, because he's already so close to breaking down, but he is stronger than that. He hopes the strength people see in him emotionally holds out for this conversation, or it would go nowhere.

"I-" Dream's voice broke, "I noticed you falling out of love with me, for- for uh, a while now and I was hoping- hoping I wouldn't have to confront you like this, and that you could t-tell me instead of resorting to going behind my back and bringing them... to- uh, _there_ ," and when Sapnap flinches Dream _knows_ that his assumptions are true and he wants to be bitter, wants to scream and yell at Sapnap's cowardly selfishness, but he is as much a coward for keeping what was not his anymore.

And he is still far too soft to be petty for himself, mad for anyone but who he loved, and he is too weak to be mad Sapnap.

Not yet.

Dream shuffles backwards, pointedly looking at the two who awkwardly tried to leave, before continuing his talk, "I can't be mad, no matter how much I wanna throw everything you ever gave me, into- into your face and leaving forever, and uh, not bothering to look back at all." He holds down the increasing ache as Sapnap lets panic enter dark orbs that will haunt him.

He taps his thighs in a rhythm, something for him to calm down and focus on, "I won't... I'll try my best to not do the throwing part, but uh, I think I'm going to go on a bit of a roadtrip, not... not sure when I'll be back." He says, forcing out every word painfully.

And all Sapnap can do is nod, because he has no excuse, and he knows nothing will stop Dream, as he pulls away in the old van, that carries memories of when they were 18.

* * *

Dream drives, and it's a never ending roadtrip searching for a way to vent as he writes down trashed lyrics and half-assed stories of tragic circumstance he feels oversells his ideas until he meets Parker.

And he's picking himself up again, off the paved interstate that held so many memories he's ready to let go of.

So he adjusts his mic, fixes his lyric page. 

And he sings, of change, of waiting and patience, of oceans and memories that are carved into his brain and healed over, a life he left behind now, and maybe he thinks, it's okay.

* * *

Sapnap smiles as everyone waves off the car that drives away in tow with the three newly weds, it was a lot less people than they wanted, when they first came together as boyfriends and lovers officially.

They were never really forgiven for Driving Dream away forever, the Blonde's abrupt departure leaving Sapnap stumbling like a baby fawn, figuring out life without his pillar.

"Turn up the Radio!" Quackity hollers, laughing as the quietness is broken with the music announcer presenting a new song by fairly new names to the music industry, though he doesn't catch the names as he focuses in on the song.

> _'People change like the tides in the ocean, at least I think or am I dead wrong?_

Sapnap freezes, because despite the audio and beat supporting the voice... _It's Dream, and there is no way it isn't_ , he ignores the tears that well up in his eyes, because even without being here on his wedding day, his Pillar was still here.

> _'Foot on the break at the light I don't notice, I sit and wait until the next song...'_

_What a roadtrip_ , he thinks smiling as he passes through the ocean, where he met and fell in love with Dream, the catalyst of his loss and gain with Dream and his Husbands. 

**Author's Note:**

> :sob: SIR DREAM MIGHT DO A ACOUSTIC VERSION IM NOT SCREECHING YOU ARE-
> 
> Anyways I wanted angsty Dreamnap, and Karlnapity/Quarl so :D take this, I hope it's okay-


End file.
